


shadows

by marvelavengers000



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Elizabeth Olsen - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Robert Downey Junior - Freeform, scarlett johansson - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelavengers000/pseuds/marvelavengers000
Summary: A Sebastian Stan Fan Fictiona lot of fluffit's on my wattpad username:@GraceT171
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan x character





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Grace Brenner:**

_Age:_ 26

 _Job:_ teacher

 _Relationship status:_ single

 _Residence:_ modest apartment in NY

 _Nationality:_ Irish

 _Best Friends:_ Isabel Miller and Jodie Morris

 _Personality:_ shy, modest, loyal, empathetic

 _Social Media Tag:_ gbrenner

**Sebastian Stan:**

Himself just younger

**Isabel Miller:**

_Age:_ 26

 _Job:_ dancer

 _Residence:_ England

 _Nationality_ : Irish

 _Personality_ : Caring, sweet, kind

 _Social Media Tag_ : Is_miller

**Jodie Morris:**

_Age:_ 26 **  
**

_Job:_ model

 _Residence:_ nice apartment in NY

 _Nationality:_ American

 _Personality:_ Outgoing, honest, fun, nice

 _Social Media Tag:_ jodiemorris

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I don't own any of the characters except for Grace Brenner, Isabel Miller and Jodie Morris_ **

I found the pictures of the girls on google so credits to whoever

_ Also this is my first ever work so don't come at me _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> background on Grace

Grace's POV

It was the last day of school before the summer holidays and I was watching a movie with my class. I had been teaching for nearly 4 years now. I loved these children and was teaching 2nd grade. It was really hot and my mind kept wandering due to the heat. I lived in New York and it was nearly summer so of course, it was hot!

I had moved to New York immediately after college. Coming from Ireland growing up I had always known I wanted out as soon as she could. It wasn't like Ireland was a bad country, it was great but I had never seen a future there. So after getting my degree in teaching I packed her bags and headed off to New York.

When I had arrived it was great! I pretty quickly picked up a job. New York was crying out for teachers. It was the same job I was in today. I loved children so teaching suited me. My classes always adored me too. (She had the biggest heart and cared about every single child.) I had recently found her own apartment to rent. I had been staying with a friend, named Jodie, who worked as a model in New York.

Jodie had been the best thing that happened to me since I had moved. I wasn't one for big changes but we had immediately hit it off when I had seen the advertisement for a roommate in Jodie's apartment. Jodie was a very successful and famous model. She had done runway shows for Victoria Secret! Jodie had an amazing apartment and although she didn't need a roommate she loved the company. I had lived with Jodie for 2 and ½ years and felt awful about it towards the end. We had the best friendship and balanced each other out but I couldn't help but feel that I couldn't stay there forever and had found an apartment.

When moving day had arrived Jodie was so upset I was leaving. We had packed everything up and relieved some of their favorite memories. It wasn't like I was going far but Jodie, slightly dramatic, made it a big deal. Apart from Jodie, I had a couple of other relationships. My childhood and current best friend, Isabel was living in England. We face-timed 3 times a week and texted every day. Isabel was a very talented ballet dancer and was in some amazing shows but we had always managed to keep in touch. Even though the distance we told each other everything.

I had two younger brothers. Both were still in Ireland but I didn't contact them very often. I had a great relationship with my mom and dad and called them once a week to check-in. They were still married and happy and healthy! I loved her parents more than anything but didn't miss Ireland very much.

"Ms. Brenner?" one of the students called. I snapped out of her daze in a second. "Damn heat is making me daydream again" I mutter under her breath to myself. I sigh pushing thoughts of my friends and family away.

"Yes, Katie?" I asks the little girl who's looking at me. "May I please go to the bathroom?" comes the reply. "Yes of course, just take the pass."

The day finally draws to a close and on my desk is a gift from the class. I hug the last child as they walk away for the last time in 2nd grade. One more year down I think and pack up my stuff to head home for the summer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this is really slow going. I was trying to give a bit of background information on Grace and introduce some of the characters a bit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Grace's POV**

I didn't have a car. It wasn't just that I couldn't afford one but New York was a decently walkable city and had a great subway system. The subways were very dirty and not pleasant to ride on but they served their purpose.

On the last day of school I always treated herself. Due to the heat, I decided to get ice cream. After hopping off my subway stop I went to one of her favorite places in the city, my local ice cream parlor. I spent a lot of time here and had become close with the owner of the shop. His name was Jamie and he always made me smile. Jamie was in his mid-60s and had opened the parlor when he was young. The shop was just a block away from my apartment so on hot days I usually came and read a new book.

My favorite book genres were murder, I could almost always work the murderer out, and romance. My own love life was pretty dull. I had dated a couple of guys back in Ireland, but I was young and they never were very serious. This was partly why I loved romance books so much, I could fantasize about my dream guy.

As I stepped into the parlor the scent of dairy immediately hit my nose and I was greeted with Jamie's wide smile. "Hey love, the usual?" He asks.

"You know me too well" I laughs in response. My usual was two scoops of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles. Ever since I could remember, I didn't like vanilla ice cream. No one ever understood my dislike. I wouldn't even eat oreo or cookies and cream if it was vanilla.

Jamie handed me my ice cream which had already begun to melt and sat down at my table. The place was packed since the day was so hot and it was the last day of school, so all the children were getting treats. Jamie had amazing staff though, so he could sit and have a chat. "How are you?" he asks.

"I'm great!" I responds cheerfully in my usual happy manner. "As you can tell it's the last day of school." I gesture around to the line of children with their parents waiting for their ice cream. "You know how much I love those kids but I need a break!" I smile at Jamie.

"I'm sure you do. I have no idea how you can put up with children for so long every day, every year!" He laughs remembering the raising of his children and all the fun times.

"You know I love teaching Jamie!"

**Jamie POV**

"I sure do hun!" he admires her beauty. Jamie loved Grace like a daughter. He had two sons. He knew what a kind person she was and how she wasn't aware of her beauty. Grace was very introverted and didn't go out a lot unless Jodie dragged her out. "Listen, hun, I should probably get back to serving but I'll see you soon okay?"

**Grace's POV**

"Alright Jamie," I say and pull out my credit card. "Here, you can tap it."

Jamie shakes his head. "Grace, it's the last day of school and you're my favorite customer, it's on me."

"Jamie, you always say that please just let me pay you!" I sigh, already knowing I'm defeated.

"Nope!" Jamie swats my card away and shuffles off to behind the counter.

I was still slightly annoyed Jamie wouldn't let me pay but took out my newest book. I feel bad, getting free ice cream from Jamie so often, but he's stubborn so I knows he won't change his mind. Before I forget, I takes a picture of my ice cream. Jodie had told me that I hadn't been active enough on Instagram so since I love food so much I decide to post a picture.

_Liked by jodiemorris, Is_miller and 1.3k others_

**gbrenner** : **😋**

**jodiemorris:** vanilla is better 

↳ **gbrenner:** no way, we've had this discussion a million times

**username1:** yum

**username2:** jealous

**Is_miller:** what would one do without ice cream? 

↳ **gbrenner:** I know right?

_Load more comments_

I had a pretty large amount of followers on instagram but I didn't really pay attention. I was more of a live in the moment girl and didn't get hung up on small things like my followers. I had gained quite a lot of followers from being Jodie's best friend. Jodie posted a lot due to her fame and being such good friends, I was featured in a good few of her photos.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know I still haven't put in Sebastian yet but I'm getting there. Sorry!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Grace's POV**

It was getting a bit late and I was about halfway through my book. I had been sitting outside for hours and it was starting to get a bit chilly. I was packing up my stuff when I felt eyes on me. I turned around to glance at a man and instantly recognized him. I could tell he was trying to disguise himself with a cap and sunglasses, but he was close enough to see his blue eyes.

_Omg, that's Sebastian Stan!_ I thought, turning around as fast as I could and shoveling my book back into my bag. I was desperate now to get out of here. I loved marvel so much. I had always loved the movies and the franchise but the cherry on top was the men. I found all of the male actors attractive, however, Sebastian Stan had been my crush since forever. He was single-handedly the most attractive guy I had ever seen.

My social anxiety kicked in. _Someone like Sebastian freaking Stan won't come near me_ , I thought yet I was worried and needed to move fast. I really wanted to get a picture but I knew I would never have the courage to ask and did not feel like talking to a celebrity. I also knew that if he was trying to disguise himself, it would be rude to invade his privacy and reveal him. Taking a picture with him would draw attention to him, and me which I never liked.

I couldn't help but wonder _why did he look at me?_

_Was he still looking at me?_

Whatever the case was, I wanted to go home. I had just seen my idol and longtime celebrity crush.

"Bye Jamie, I'll see you probably tomorrow! Also, I will pay you then." I called out to Jamie

Jamie chuckled at my stubbornness. "See you, hun!"

I hurried off reflecting on what had just happened.

_There is no way Sebastian Stan was looking at me. Grace you're imagining it. You and your stupid imagination._

_Liked by jodiemorris, Is_miller and 1.7k others_

**gbrenner:** marvel marathons hit different 🎬

**jodiemorris:** you and your marvel obsession 🤣

**username7:** such hotties in the franchise

_gbrenner has liked this comment_

**username3:** I couldn't agree more 

_Load more comments_

Hours later, I was tucked up on my couch watching Disney Plus. My near encounter with Sebastian had inspired a mini Marvel marathon. I only watched two movies when I nearly fell asleep and moved myself to bed for the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I finally introduced him (kinda). I'll add more soon I'm quite busy with soon. Sorry this is taking so long!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Grace's POV**

[text message]

 **Besties** 💕

[jodes🤍 and iz🤍]

**me**

So um I know iz is 

sleeping but I can't 

keep it in. 

I may have forgotten 

to tell you guys 

something last night

 **jodes** 🤍

what is it ms. brenner?

**me**

I saw sebastian 

stan yesterday

**jodes** 🤍

no way

**me**

welllllllllllllllllllllll

He was at the parlor 

when I was leaving

 **jodes** 🤍

and you got a photo right?

please tell me you got a photo

**me**

umm

I kind of chickened out

 **jodes** 🤍

MISS GURL

WHAT DO YOU MEAN 

YOU CHICKENED OUT

GUY HAS BEEN YOUR 

CELEBRITY CRUSH FOR YEARS

 **iz** 🤍

I just woke up give me

two seconds to read these

WHAT

GRACE

OMG

**me**

yup

okay I need to go

I'm going to eat ice cream

and remind myself 

of what a loser I am

 **iz** 🤍

Grace you are not a loser

and even if you were 

you'd be the best loser

 **jodes** 🤍

you are not a loser girly

ugh I wish I could join you

I have a shoot today

**me**

have fun 💜💜

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**really bad filler chapter I know. I'm still getting the hang of this**


	6. Chapter 5

_Back to the last day of school_

_At the parlor_

Seb's pov

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just seen the most gorgeous girl. She had long blonde hair and these piercing blue eyes. 

I had always been told that my eyes were striking but hers were something different. They gave me a feeling of home.

_WTF Seb, she's a stranger what are you on about?_ My thoughts were running at a thousand miles an hour.

She caught me staring at her. She immediately spun around and started packing her stuff at an alarming rate.

_N_ _ow, look Seb, you idiot. You've scared her away._

I watch her movements taking her in. She really was stunning. She yelled at Jamie. _Wait, I wonder how she knows Jamie?_ and she didn't turn back around once or look at me again.

My thoughts were going wild.

_Did she recognize me? I thought I covered myself well enough. Surely she would've asked for a picture if she did? Maybe she thought I was a creep staring at her? Why didn't she make eye contact?_

It was my turn to order so I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Seb, my buddy, it's so good to see you!" Jamie's loud presence instantly brought me back to reality.

"I've missed you too!" I instantly replied, smiling at the man.

"Where have you been, my man?" asked Jamie.

"Well, I've just wrapped up filming of my newest movie in Atlanta so I should be back in NYC for a while. It's so good to be back. You'll be seeing me a lot this summer. It's meant to be a hot one."

"I know, great for the business! Listen, what can I get for you?" Jamie turned to work mode for a couple of seconds.

"The usual, please!" I request.

"Of course, of course! My other favorite customer always gets the same as you!" Jamie informs me.

"Two scoops of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles?" I confirm.

"Mhmm" Jamie replies. "she actually just left!"

"Oh, the girl with the blonde hair and the blue eyes?" The image of her instantly fills my mind.

"That's the one! Did she catch your eye?" Jamie instantly recognizes the look on my face.

"Um maybe," I say shyly, feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks.

"She's a nice one, her name is Grace. You guys would make a cute couple!" Jamie laughs with amusement in his eyes, looking at me.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this or even thinking about it but do you have her contact information?" I instantly filled with regret as I say the words.

_Why am I so hung up on this girl? I could have anyone and I'm hung up on this Grace after one look at her. Get a grip, Sebastian._

"Ah, my dear boy, unfortunately, I don't. She's a private one. I do know she lives around here, and that she comes here almost every day during the summer to read with some ice cream. Oh, and she loves marvel. Never shuts up about one of the actors!" Jamie smirks at me.

The blush on my cheek deepens. "Alright, thank you, Jamie. Is it bad that I want to talk to her after just looking at her?"

Jamie chuckles. "No Seb. She's an amazing girl and a pretty one at that. She has the biggest heart."

My mind eases a bit at Jamie's words. He has an excellent judge of people after working in a shop for so long. He's been right about every one of my ex's and how our relationship would end. Jamie's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"She usually arrives around 12 and leaves at 4 or 5. You can try tomorrow if you want to chat with her. Just to let you know though, she's not the most outgoing chatty person unless you get to know her. I say give it a shot though." Jamie gives me an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Jamie. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I pay for my ice cream and leave. I Fall asleep that night thinking about the girl.

_Who was she? Would anything ever happen between us?_

JAMIE'S POV

I watched Sebastian leave the parlor. I could already see the affection in his eyes for Grace. I could only hope she would open up to him and that he wouldn't break her heart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

So I added Sebastian in a bit more. I hope you guys don't think I'm rushing it the fact that he likes her ya know?


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first conversation!

**Grace's Pov**

Today was my first day of summer holidays. I had just gotten off my phone from texting Jodie and Isabel. Telling them things always lifted a weight off my chest. Getting ready was the worst part of the day. I rolled out of bed and immediately headed to my kitchen. My friends call me a morning person. I don't exactly see a problem with mornings. I then poured out a bowl of my cereal and got a fresh croissant.

I eat a lot of food. It wasn't usually very healthy, but I worked out every day. Every evening to be exact when I was working and every morning when I wasn't. I had a membership to a gym and ordinarily did a spin class or ran on the treadmill for the majority of the time. I never really had the motivation to work out but the gym was always waiting for me so somehow I could drag myself there every day.

After my breakfast, I put on some gym clothes and headed out into the soaring heat. I was so grateful my building had air conditioning. I completed my workout and in a very sweaty state, headed home. I was looking forward to my ice cream. My new book, a murder mystery, was quite intriguing.

I showered and completed my skincare routine before throwing on some clothes. My fashion sense wasn't great and I lived in comfy clothes. I decided today, as my first day off I would dress in something a bit nicer.

I grabbed my wallet and my book and looked at my watch. 11:57 am. I usually wasn't this late and would bring a sandwich to eat at Jamie's parlor. I quickly made myself a sandwich, regathered my things, and left in a great mood.

Once I arrived at Jamie's, I immediately found my favorite table and sat down. There was already a big line for the ice cream but I usually waited until around 3 pm to get mine. Jamie instantly saw me and motioned at me that he would be with me in a bit. I sat down and pulled out my book.

I was a few chapters in when Jamie came over. "Grace! Will it be your usual for 3 pm?"

"Yes, please!" I smile at him. He and Jodie are my only friends here apart from the children in school. Well, they don't really count. I don't mind though, I quite enjoy my quiet life.

Jamie leaves me to return to his work and I go back to my book. I eat my sandwich at 1 pm. Then I'm startled from my page.

Someone is standing over me, looking down.

"Hello! Is this seat taken by any chance?"

_OH MY GOD, SEBASTIAN STAN IS ASKING ME TO SIT AT MY TABLE._ I scream inside my head.

"uh.. umm.. no, it's not" I stutter out bits of words.

"Perfect, you don't mind if I sit here then?" he asks, flashing me his perfect smile.

I realize I've been staring at him without responding and say shyly, "no, it's okay, you can sit."

"I'm Sebastian," he says, introducing himself.

_I know,_ I say to myself. "You are an actor, right?"

"That's correct!" His eyes are so pretty and I quickly look away when they meet with mine. "What are you reading?" He asks me.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a murder mystery." I smile down at my shoes. No one has ever shown any interest to me before. _Why is he talking to me?_

"Let me guess it's the nanny?" he guesses, laughing.

"The stereotypical killer," I reply, laughing as well. "Nope, it's the son."

"Well, I wasn't too far off." He remarks.

The time flies as we sit chatting. I feel like I can be so open with him, yet I've just met him. There's a nagging feeling in the back of my brain as to why exactly I am sitting across from Sebastian Stan, my celebrity crush, the marvel actor.

At 3 pm Jamie comes over. "Grace I rang up your order and since you insist on paying I came-" he stops mid-sentence when he sees Sebastian sitting across from me. "Hey Seb," he says. "What can I get for you?"

"Usual please Jamie" he smiles at me. "Also, I'll pay for the both of us," looking at the card I was about to hand to Jamie.

"No way," I say. _Why is he being so kind to me?_

_He laughs at me._ "My treat."

Before I can protest much longer, Jamie has scurried off with Sebastian's card.

"Seriously, Sebastian, that was unnecessary." I smile gratefully at him.

"Like I said, my treat!" He says, flashing a grin.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it." This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me in New York apart for Jamie.

Jamie brings our orders over and I look at his ice cream. You can tell a lot about a person based on their ice cream choices. I see his order is the same. "No way, we have the same ice cream order," I tell him.

He smiles, "I just don't like vanilla ice cream," he remarks.

"ME TOO!" I say excitedly. "I just don't understand the hype."

I sit chatting to him for the next couple of hours, completely forgetting about the book or the time. My tummy grumbles and I look at my watch. "Oh my goodness, it's six o'clock!" I exclaim.

By this time I had told him all about my life, my friends, and my family. He seemed to enjoy listening and I appreciated it. "I've had a great time today," I say, smiling at him. This is the best instant connection I've ever had with a person.

"I bet I had a better time," he comes back with.

"Um, can I ask you something?" I ask. I wanted to get it over with. "Why did you sit down with me today?"

He chuckles a bit and tells me about his conversation with Jamie the previous night. "To be honest, you're really pretty and seem like a sweet girl," he compliments me.

What he's shared with me makes me so happy. "Thank you, Sebastian," I say, blushing.

"If you don't mind, could I grab your phone number?" he asks politely.

_SEBASTIAN STAN AKED ME FOR MY PHONE NUMBER,_ I scream in my head. "sure," I respond and recite it out for him. "Look, I've got to go but I'll text you soon," I say, leaving him. "Thanks for the ice cream Sebastian!"

"No problem Grace, and you can call me Seb!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**Seb's POV**

That was the best day I had had in ages. I knew it was too soon, but I had found the one and I would never let her go.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**Jamie's POV**

"ah, young love," I sighed to myself, watching Seb and Grace say goodbye.

_________________________________________________________

**Alright so I realise it's way too early for Seb but I'm kind of embracing love at first sight, ya know?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Grace's POV**

I arrived home and texted Jodie.

[text message]

**Jodes🤍**

**me**

come over now

please

 **Jodes** 🤍

on my way

I then text Isabel

[text message]

**Is🤍**

**me**

can you talk

in like 5 min

jodie's on her way

 **is** 🤍

ya sure

call me whenever

I hear a knock on my door and sigh with relief. I practically run to open the door. Jodie marches in.

"Alright, spill it," she demands.

It was pretty obvious I had to tell them something. I was nervous and quite edgy.

I pick up my phone and quickly call Isabel.

"Hey, what's up?" Isabel says.

I take a deep breath and start my story.

The two of them sit in silence as they listen, intrigued. When I finally finish, they start squealing.

"OMG, GRACE, this is amazing," Jodie says when they finally calm down.

"I know, I know," I say. I felt so happy.

"I think we could become great friends." I ponder the idea. "That's if he wants to be."

Jodie is my boy expert and starts blabbing. "Of course he does. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. I think you could become more."

I blush. "I don't think I really want that. Imagine all the attention if I was dating Seb. I wouldn't be able to cope with it."

Isabel smiles at me through the phone. "Whatever happens, we will be here for you."

"Thanks, guys. I love you two." I appreciate their friendships so much. Any hardships that I've ever gone through, I've been helped along by one or both of them.

Jodie gives me a heartfelt smile. "Also, if you ever become something more" and wiggles her eyebrows, "and he breaks your heart, I will hurt him."

I chuckle. Jodie would definitely follow through if that ever happened. But I would make sure our relationship would have no feelings involved.

"Look, I've got to go. I'm on stage next," Isabel tells us, "but keep me updated on everything."

"Don't worry, I will," I reassure her.

We end the call and I relax.

"I'm gonna order food. What do you want? Italian?" Jodie asks me.

"I'll have some pasta, please. Italian sounds good!" I respond.

She orders and the food arrives. We eat, chatting about the events of the day. I ask her about her shoot, which she says was good.

A little while later, we are sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when I receive a text.

[text message]

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

Hey Grace, it's Seb!

_Grace has changed this contact to Seb💗_

**me**

Hey!

"Jodie, look," I say urgently. "What do I say?"

Jodie laughs at my inexperience. "Tell him you had a good time. Get the conversation rolling."

**Seb💗** **  
**

**me**

thanks again for

the ice cream. It was

great chatting with you.

**Seb💗**

I was just about

to say the same. That

was the most fun I

have had in a while.

**me**

I would think with

Chris Evans and

Anthony Mackie

as your friends

you would have a

lot of fun! 😉

**Seb💗**

There's never a dull

moment with those two.

But it was refreshing

talking to you.

**me**

I appreciate it!

How long are you

in NY for?

**Seb💗**

Hopefully for a

couple months. I

don't have a movie

lined up until the

end of summer

**me**

that's good! you

probably need a

break.

**Seb💗**

I always cherish my

time off. So listen, I

was wondering when

you would be at the

parlor next?

**me**

I'm going shopping

with Jodie tomorrow.

She says I don't go out

enough, which is kinda

true. But I'll be there on

Monday!

**Seb💗**

Perfect! I'll see you there

if that's okay with you?

**me**

of course! Looking forward

to it.

**Seb💗**

Sorry, one more thing?

Do you have Instagram?

**me**

gbrenner

**Seb💗**

Thanks! See you on

Monday

**me**

goodnight!

"soooooo..." Jodie begins.

"We're meeting at the parlor on Monday." I share.

"EEK!" she yells.. "aw, my little Grace is making a friend."

"hey!" I yell, smacking her with a pillow. "I'm not that lonely!"

"Oh, I'll get you for that one!" she yells and hits me back with a pillow of her own.

After a brief pillow fight, we settle down and I fall asleep on the couch. 

The next morning I open my phone to see a text from Jodie.

[text message]

 **jodes** 🤍

 **jodes** 🤍

SEBASTIAN STAN

FOLLOWED ME ON

INSTAGRAM

**me**

give me two seconds

I open Instagram to see he has followed me, Jodie, and Isabel. He must have remembered their names when I was talking about them. I look at my feed to see a picture Jodie posted last night.

_liked by is_miller, imsebastianstan and 78.9k others_

**jodiemorris:** look at this bedhead. Had to tuck her in.

_Tagged gbrenner_

**gbrenner:** Really Jodes?

↳ **jodiemorris:** you looked cute ok?

_imsebastianstan liked this comment_

_Load more comments_

What was Sebastian doing liking the comment? Did he actually think she looked cute? No, that would never happen.

My thoughts running wild, I got up to get ready for the gym.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So they will meet again!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting #2

**Grace's POV**

Monday finally rolled around. I was excited to see Sebastian again but nervous.

_What if he realized he didn't like me?_

I was constantly worrying about something or another. Being pretty inexperienced when it came to relationships, whether it was a friendship or more, wasn't helping. Overthinking was my specialty.

After arriving home from the gym, I showered and got changed. I didn't really pay attention to my clothes. I just threw on what looked somewhat comfortable.

I was in my kitchen taking out the supplies for my sandwich when I received a text.

[text message]

**Seb💗**

**Seb** 💗

Grace, don't worry

about bringing lunch!

I was confused but didn't want to seem rude, so I texted back.

**Me**

ok?! I'll see you in a few

I grabbed my bag, placed my book in it (in case of emergencies), and took out my phone.

I did a group facetime on the way.

**me:** Hey, I'm about to meet Sebastian. What do you think? _gesturing to my outfit_

 **Isabel:** so cute! Really your style!

 **me:** Thanks Is! Jodie?

 **Jodie** : Adorable love! Have fun!

 **me:** I'll let you know how it goes later. He told me not to bring lunch. I have no idea what that means but...

 **Jodie:** He might buy you lunch! Stay safe, and have my contact on speed dial if you need anything!

 **Isabel:** bye! Have the best time!

 **Me:** chat later!

Chatting with my friends made me feel better as I arrived at the parlor. I saw Sebastian waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"Hey there, mister," I say, approaching him.

"Hey there yourself," he laughs. He hands me a cap and some sunglasses. "I know this is so annoying, but you might want to wear these. There are paparazzi everywhere, and the last thing I want is for you to be blown up everywhere as my new girlfriend."

I blush at the thought of it and say, "thank you, that would be an absolute nightmare." He smiles reassuringly at me. He had picked up my hatred for attention at our last meeting, and it was great to see he cared!

"So, why did you tell me not to bring lunch?" I ask.

"I know we said the ice cream parlor, but I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat and go for a walk. Then we could come back to the parlor?" He explains.

"That's perfect!" It was so weird being in someone else's company and it feeling this easy. It felt like we had been friends for years and I loved being in Sebastian's company.

Throughout our walk, we talked about our jobs and families. I had told him all about my family at our last meeting, but it was so great to hear about his family. I knew about his dad from being a fan, but hearing about his childhood in full detail was amazing.

Hearing his stories about acting was so cool as well. Once upon a time, I had a dream of being an actor. It was pretty short-lived though when I understood how much I hated the spotlight and public speaking. I would never have the confidence.

Sebastian's laugh was refreshing to hear. He was such a genuine and heartfelt person.

We finished our walk about two hours later when we arrived at the parlor. Jamie saw us and immediately came over. "Hello! Look at you two hitting it off."

My cheeks instantly went red. I glanced at Sebastian, and he was blushing too.

Jamie chuckled at our reactions. "The usual ice cream for both of you?"

I nodded at Jamie and Sebastian did the same. I pulled out my card to give to Jamie.

"No Grace, don't pay, I will." he tried to say.

"Seb, you paid for lunch. I'm paying." His smile widened when he noticed I had called him Seb.

"Ugh, fine." He finally sighed in defeat after some seconds of arguing. "You win this once."

I smiled in victory.

We ate our ice cream in peace. I was admiring the city. Sebastian, unknown to me, was admiring me.

I finally spoke. "I'm so lucky to be here. It is such a beautiful city. I never thought I would meet Sebastian Stan!"

Sebastian laughed at my remark. "I love this city so much. One of my favorite places on Earth."

More hours passed and we chatted and chatted. I enjoyed Sebastian's company more than any other guy. I thought about that.

_There was a possible chance that my girl crush could have become a real crush over the past days. That would never happen though. Sebastian wasn't interested in a girl like me._

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

**Sebastian POV**

Grace was so pretty. I didn't know how to approach the subject of us hanging out again. I knew I would have to move slowly with her. She didn't like the public eye and I knew that if I wanted to ever date her I was going to have to help her through that.

I wondered how she felt for me. I knew she liked Marvel so she was familiar with me. Talking with her felt so right and being in her company was where I felt happiest. I had never felt so deeply attached to someone. I knew it was such a short amount of time but I really liked this girl.

She sat in front of me, staring up into the sky with my cap and shades on. We were sitting in silence eating our ice creams. I took out my phone and took a picture of her before she could notice.

After hours of talking, she decided it was time to part ways. We said our goodbyes. When she was leaving, she pecked me on the cheek. My skin tingled at the experience. Inside, my heart warmed. I knew I was blushing.

She walked away and I watched her in awe. She was so stunning and didn't know it.

Later on, in the evening, I had eaten my dinner and called Chris and Anthony. When we weren't filming, we called once every two weeks as the three of us. We always were calling each other and texted every day.

**Me:** hey guys!

 **Anthony:** I just put the kids to bed, so, hopefully, they fall asleep.

 **Chris:** Hello!

We made small talk and caught each other up on our lives. I decided to tell them about Grace.

 **Me:** Alright. I have something to tell you.

 **Anthony:** uh oh. Serious Seb.

 **Me:** I met this girl. Her name is Grace. I have never felt something this strong for anyone before. She is stunning, kind, sweet, and cares so much for others. I have no idea if she feels the same way. I've spent two of the past three days with her, which, I know, isn't a lot of time, but she's perfect. I've got a problem though. She hates public spotlight or really attention in general so imagine paparazzi. I don't wanna ruin the friendship we've built if I were to turn it into a more romantic relationship. I've decided to take it slow and become friends before asking her on a date. She doesn't really have many friends so she's quite shy. She is the easiest person to talk to and makes me so happy when I'm with her. She has the biggest heart.

The guys take a minute to absorb my words.

**Anthony:** It sounds like you've found someone special, man.

 **Chris:** Yeah

 **Anthony:** your plan sounds perfect, but just a warning, friends, lovers, or whatever the media will eventually find out about this.

 **Me:** I know. I'm going to protect her as much as I can from it and try and help her become more comfortable.

 **Chris:** she sounds amazing. We have to meet her soon.

 **Me:** you will! When are you in New York next?

 **Anthony:** next month, I think. I'll let you know.

 **Chris:** I'm arriving next week.

 **Me:** well she loves Marvel, so I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you both!

I yawn.

**Me:** alright, it's pretty late. I'm heading to bed.

 **Chris:** Chat soon!

 **Anthony:** Adios!

That night I fell asleep thinking about this girl and how perfect she is.


	10. Chapter 9

**Grace's POV**

It had been a week. Sebastian and I had hung out almost every day. We had become quite close. I hadn't seen him today and was settling into my couch for the night when I received a phone call.

It was Seb facetiming me. I immediately picked up.

**Me:** Hey Seb! what's up?

Seeing him made my day better.

**seb:** nothing much! I had a photoshoot today, but I wanted to check on you!

His words made my heart flutter.

**me:** Thank you! I'm good! I spent the day in the library. I was getting some new books and kind of got caught up on one.

He laughs at me.

**seb:** of course you did, silly!

We chat for about two hours before Sebastian says something that catches my interest.

**seb:** I have a surprise for you tomorrow. I'm going to pick you up at about 9 am. Wear something that covers your face be-"

I interrupt him

**me:** "-cause of paparazzi. Thank you for caring so much Seb!"

His eyes seem to soften at my words.

**seb:** "of course I care, Grace! Get some rest, it's getting late!"

We say our goodnights and part ways.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I wake up and get dressed. I wear a big sunhat and some shades to hide my face. I had texted Seb my apartment block name so when I left my building, he was parked outside.

He was in a very nice, black, sports car. I hopped in.

"Hey, Seb!" I greet him cheerfully.

"Hello!" He smiles back at me.

We drive for a while and are talking.

"So where are we going?" I finally ask.

"It's a surprise!" He says with a wink.

I sigh, knowing I won't get anything out of him. That's the thing. Spending all this time with Sebastian made me understand him more. He made me feel like I was enough.

We arrive at the airport and I'm so confused. Sebastian laughs at my puzzled expression.

"You'll understand in a minute." He starts to get out of the car. "Stay here, the windows are tinted so no one will see you."

I smiled gratefully. He left and I was trying to think of who it might be he was picking up. I didn't think it was his mom, so I decided it was probably a friend.

A few minutes passed and I finally saw Sebastian had returned. I couldn't see who was with him. There were quite a few paparazzi around. When Sebastian popped the trunk, I instantly recognized the voice of the man with him.

_CHRIS EVANS!_ I was shocked.

Sebastian hopped back into the driver's seat. I quickly whispered in his ear. "Hey, you could've told me. I'm gonna make a fool out of myself, in front of one of my idols now!"

Sebastian looked at me and smiled. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself. There's no way he won't like you."

Chris slid into the back seat and leaned forward a bit to shake my hand. "Chris Evans, pleasure to meet you!"

I stared at him in awe. "Um, Grace Brenner" I responded shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Seb's told me a lot about you!" he informs me.

My eyes widen and look at Seb. We're both blushing a lot. Chris laughs at our interaction.

We spend the day in the city, walking and talking. It's really interesting getting to know Chris. He was exactly like I had imagined him. Charming and kind. He and Seb were quite funny together.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chris's POV**

Grace left to go to the bathroom so I knew Sebastian and I had a moment to talk. "She's special. I can see why you like her so much!" I tell him.

"I know," Sebastian sighs. "I have no idea where she stands about us. I'm gonna wait a couple of weeks before asking her on a date."

"Good plan," I respond. "She doesn't seem like the type to move very fast."

Even though Sebastian can't see it, I can tell she likes him. They share the same look of adoration for each other. I can see Seb has fallen for Grace pretty hard. They are perfect for each other. Grace is so unique from anyone Seb's ever dated. She isn't a model, although quite pretty, or someone with fame. I can tell she hasn't befriended Seb for his money. She seems like an all-around sweet girl.

I see her walking towards us after returning from the bathroom. The smile on Seb's face is the most genuine smile I have ever seen.


	11. Chapter 10

**Grace's POV**

We had dropped Chris off at his apartment and were driving to mine.

"So.." Sebastian started. "Did he live up to your expectations?"

"He did indeed," I tell him. "He seems like a great guy!"

Seb nods in agreement. "He really is."

We arrive at my apartment but I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. "Hey, do you wanna come in? We can order takeout?"

Seb's face lights up. "Yes please." He parks his car and we go up the elevator.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" I announce, throwing my bag on a chair.

We end up ordering pizza and settle down on my couch. Seb decides to post on Instagram.

_Liked by gbrenner and 2.7m others_

**imsebastianstan:** good old Friends

**username1:** what episode?

↳ **imsebastianstan:** starting from season 1!

**username2:** fun!

**username3:** I would kill for that pizza

↳ **imsebastianstan:** it was delicious

_Load more comments_

Suddenly my phone started blowing up.

[text message]

**besties💕**

**jodes** 🤍

Grace Brenner care

to explain why

Sebastian stan is

at your apartment

 **is** 🤍

yes

please enlighten

us

**me**

I haven't got the

chance to tell you.

I spent the day

with Seb and CHRIS

EVANS

 **jodes** 🤍

omggggggg

 **is** 🤍

that is so cool!

**me**

I know

Then Sebastian is

here for pizza

and we're watching

friends. That's it

lol.

 **jodes** 🤍

alright, have fun. We

want all the details

tomorrow

 **is** 🤍

agreed

**me**

night ly

Sebastian looked at me. "everything okay?"

I blushed. "Yeah, my friends were asking me about your post and why you're in my apartment."

Seb laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not a killer. I really need to meet these famous friends!"

"you do!" I exclaim and we laugh.

It had been a few hours and I was starting to doze off. I rested my head on Seb's shoulder and fell asleep.

The next morning I wake up tucked in blankets on my couch. Seb was in my kitchen in the same clothes from yesterday.

"Good morning!" I yawned. "Why are you still here?"

"Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder last night. I didn't want to leave you so I tucked you into the blankets and slept on your armchair. I hope that's ok?"

"Oh, Seb, you didn't have to do that! I appreciate it though!" I smile at him.

"It was no problem! You're very chirpy for this early in the morning," he comments.

"I know. My friends call me a morning person!" I explain.

"I can see why!" He laughs at me.

"Would you like some food? Eggs? Cereal? Smoothie?" I ask, listing things off.

"Eggs sounds perfect," he tells me.

I quickly make some and we eat together. It isn't awkward considering he slept over.

He leaves after breakfast. I go to the gym and go about my day. Later that night, I text my friends and tell them what happened.

[text message]

 **Besties** 💕

 **Is** 🤍

That was sweet

of him to stay with

you!

**me**

I know!

 **Jodes** 🤍

I wish I could find

a guy like him.

**me**

You will Jodie.

don't worry

It was at that moment that I realized I had fallen for the Sebastian Stan.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things progress...

**Grace's POV**

Another few months had passed. I had met Anthony Mackey when he came to NY. We hit it off instantly. I had spent almost the whole summer with Seb. He too had met my friends. We hung out with Jodie about once every two weeks. Seb liked her but was terrified of her. Isabel had met him when she had come for a visit from England.

We had gotten extremely close over the past months, and my feelings for Seb had only grown in that time. It was nearly the start of the school year. I had two weeks left of the best summer of my life.

This morning Seb had shown up at my door like he did most days. We went to the gym together. We were now officially workout buddies! We then each showered and met up at Jamie's parlor. I hadn't been there as much as I would've liked, however, it was because I was with Seb and I wasn't complaining. I loved his company. We sat down and talked like we always did, eating our ice cream. It came so naturally, being with Seb.

I was pretty good at hiding my feelings for him. I was convinced he would never feel the same way. That all changed.

That afternoon I had to leave early. I wanted to get some preparation for the school year done. As I was leaving Seb asked me a question.

"Grace?"

I turned around to look at him.

"Do you want to go on a date with me? Like a date, date?"

My heart soared. "I would love to Seb!"

"Thank god. I was so nervous you were going to say no. These past months have been the best and I really like you but I didn't want to ruin our friendship-" Seb was so flustered.

I walked back to him and kissed him, right there and then. My stomach went wild and a fire lighted inside me. I had finally done it. It was the best thing I had ever done.

"Text me when and where." I then walked off without looking back.

**Seb's POV**

I had finally manned up, and she had kissed me! KISSED ME! I was the happiest man in the world there and then. I felt like I was back in middle school. She was such an amazing girl and I was determined not to lose her. This date was going to be perfect.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**Ay, we finally got somewhere!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Grace's POV**

I rushed home. Adrenalin was flowing through me. When I got to my apartment, I texted the group chat.

[text message]

 **besties** 💕

**me**

ft now pls

A couple of seconds later, we are calling.

**Isabel:** what's up, Grace? Is everything okay?

 **Me:** well, um

 **Jodie:** This is about Sebastian. Isn't it?

I blush.

**Me:** so he asked me out on a romantic date as more than friends

 **Isabel:** what did you say?

 **Me:** I said yes!

 **Jodie:** thank god! I thought he was never going to ask!

 **Me:** What do you mean?

 **Jodie:** Grace, have you not seen the way he looks at you? Isabel and I both notice it.

Isabel nods her head in agreement.

**Jodie:** it isn't just that. You clearly have feelings for him too.

 **Me:** Yeah, I do.

I finally admitted it.

**Me:** Guys, that isn't the full story.

 **Isabel:** ooh, tell us.

 **Me:** After I said yes, he started to get really flustered. He went on a mini-speech about how he liked me and didn't want to ruin our friendship. I cut him off though by, kissing him.

The girls start squealing.

**Isabel:** Wow, Grace! You go!

 **Jodie:** How was the kiss?

I laugh. Only Jodie would dive straight into the details.

**Me:** Well, I don't have much experience to base it off, but it was good! I'm not telling you more than that!

 **Isabel:** Grace, I'm so happy for you! We can talk about outfits and stuff tomorrow! Unfortunately, I have to run and do some shopping! I'll chat later.

Isabel hangs up, and I turn to talk to Jodie. She's out on the streets of the city.

**Jodie:** listen, I'll call you back in a few. I have some things I need to do.

We say goodbye, and I get ready to prepare some dinner. While I'm cutting the vegetables for my stir-fry, there's a knock at the door. I open it to see Jodie standing there with candy and facemasks.

"Girl's night!" she yells.

We cook the stir-fry and then put on our facemasks. I set up all the candy in front of the TV and take a picture. We then sit down and turn on Netflix.

_Liked by jodiemorris, is_brenner, imsebastianstan and 3.4k others_

**gbrenner:** girls night!

_tagged:_ **_Jodiemorris_ **

**username1:** that food looks so yummy!

↳ **gbrenner:** you know it!

**imsebastianstan:** Have fun!

_gbrenner has liked this comment_

**Is_miller:** Miss you two!

↳ **gbrenner:** we miss you more!

**username7:** did anyone notice Sebastian Stan commented?

_Load more comments_

I then get a text.

[text message]

 **Seb** 💗

 **Seb** 💗

sorry to interrupt

girls' night! I hope

you're having fun!

**me**

We are! What's up?

 **Seb** 💗

So about the date,

does tomorrow suit

you? It's okay if it

doesn't! I know it's

pretty short notice!

**me**

Tomorrow is perfect!

 **Seb** 💗

I'll pick you up at 5!

**me**

Great! See you then!

"Let me guess, Sebastian?" Jodie guesses.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Well, you only look at your phone and smile like that when you're texting him," she informs me.

"Ya. We are going on the date tomorrow night!" I tell Jodie.

"So excited! 'll come by at 3 pm for hair, makeup and outfit!" Jodie smiles.

"Sounds good!" I agree.

We end up having a great night, and after I say goodbye to Jodie, I crash into bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Seb's POV**

I got home as quickly as I could. It was Chris, Anthony and my facetime night. I called them after I had made and eaten my dinner.

**Me:** Hello

 **Anthony:** Hello Vanilla Ice

 **Chris:** Hey. How's Grace?

 **Me:** Funny you ask.

 **Anthony:** Ooh, this is going to be good.

 **Me:** So we hung out today. She had to leave early to prepare for school, which is starting soon. I decided I would finally man-up and ask her on a date. We've been friends for a couple of months now. I've seen her almost every day, and she has become my favorite person.

 **Chris:** I remember when that was me.

Chris pretended to act hurt, and Anthony and I laughed.

**Anthony:** well, what did she say?

 **Me:** she said yes!

 **Chris:** congrats!

 **Anthony:** That's my Seb!

 **Me:** That's not it! I got a bit flustered after she said yes. I was trying to tell her that I liked her, and she kissed me mid-sentence.

 **Anthony:** I am a proud father!

 **Chris:** That's amazing! You two are perfect for each other!

I smile, replaying the kiss in my head.

**Me:** It was like no other kiss. It was genuine and perfect.

 **Anthony:** you got a special girl Seb! Don't ruin it!

 **Me:** I know! Goodnight guys!

 **Chris:** goodnight!

 **Anthony:** chat soon!

With that, I ended the call and fell asleep, thinking about Grace.

\----------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**finally making it romantic!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Grace's POV**

I wake up the next morning full of adrenalin. There was a concern on my mind.

_What was I going to wear?_

I hadn't been on a date in years and wasn't prepared. I decided I would text Jodie later and ask her to bring some clothes.

I started my day off like usual. I ate and got ready for the gym. When I was leaving my apartment, I noticed something hanging off my door. It was a beautiful dress and heels with a note.

_I figured you might need something! You don't have to wear it. It was just in case you needed a dress. I think it would look beautiful on you._

My heart melted at his words. He knew me too well.

I brought the dress inside and then left for the gym.

\-----

I had been sitting at home nervously for the past two and a half hours. It was eventually 4 o'clock, and I heard a knock.

_Finally!_

I practically ran to the door to open it. I took Jodie by the arm and dragged her into my bedroom. My dress was placed on my bed, along with the shoes and note.

Jodie's eyes lit up at the dress and scanned the note.

"Oh. My. God. This is the cutest thing ever." She squeals. "You are gonna look hot!"

I laugh at her enthusiasm. "Alright, let's get started. You have some work cut out for you!"

"No, I don't! Look at yourself! You're gorgeous!" she tells me.

An hour and a half later, I'm finally ready.

(author- here is what Grace looks like. Pretend the pictures are of the girl from the characters chapter.)

Jodie insists on taking a photo shoot of me and makes me post on Instagram.

_liked by jodiemorris, is_miller, imsebastianstan and 3.6k others_

**gbrenner:** date night 🤪

**is_miller:** gorgeous girl!

↳ **gbrenner:** thanks boo! LY

**username1:** what I would give to look like you!

↳ **gbrenner:** you're gorgeous!

**jodiemorris:** hottie

↳ **gbrenner:** says you!

**username5:** with who?

↳ **gbrenner:** 🤫 a friend!

_Load more comments_

I was so nervous for the 15 minutes up to 6 o'clock. I was pacing my apartment. Jodie tried to get me to calm down but I couldn't.

"What if he realizes he only likes me as a friend? What if I say something weird? What if I fall on my face?"

Jodie grabs me and sits me on the couch. She hugs me. "calm down, you are going to be fine! Sebastian is so lucky to have you and if he can't see that his loss!"

"Thanks, Jodes!" I take a deep breath.

It's 5 minutes to 6 so I grab my purse. Jodie runs over and sprays perfume on me.

"Have fun!" she says and waves to me as I leave.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date

**Grace's POV**

I spotted Sebastian's car as soon as I exited the building. I sit in and look over at him. Seb's mouth is ajar, staring at me. His reaction makes me blush.

"Uh wow- you look amazing, Grace!" he stutters out.

"Thanks, Seb, you don't look too shabby yourself!" I laugh, and he smiles.

It's awkward for a couple of minutes, since the last time I saw him, I kissed him. The tension fades though, as we start to talk.

We arrive at our destination. It is a very fancy restaurant. We walk in, and when Sebastian says his name for his reservation, we are ushered to our table.

We make small talk until a waitress comes over.

"What drinks can I get you?" she asks.

Sebastian looks at me to order. "I'll just have water with a lemon in it, please," I request. Sebastian looks a bit surprised.

"I'll have a glass of white wine, please," he says.

When the waitress leaves, Sebastian asks me, "do you not want something alcoholic?"

"I forgot to mention this to you. I don't drink alcohol! Never have, never will!" I explain.

"Oh wow, thanks so cool!" He says.

"Thanks! Just something I never wanted to try. I've seen the effects of it on others."

"Well, I admire your willpower!" he tells me.

When we are handed the menus, my eyes widen in shock at the prices. I could never afford anything on the menu.

"Sebastian, this is expensive, are you sure?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course, Grace. I can afford it! Anything for you!"

My cheeks redden at his words. "I appreciate it, Seb!"

I have an amazing night. Any awkwardness from earlier has gone away, and the time flies.

After our main course, the waitress comes over to ask about desserts.

"No thanks," Sebastian says. "I'll take the bill whenever!"

He turns to me when she leaves. "I had somewhere better in mind!" I immediately know he's referring to Jamie's parlor. "We aren't too far from the parlor so we can walk!" I smile at the suggestion.

"Ice cream sounds wondrous!"

Sebastian pays, and we leave. As we are walking, he takes his hand in mine. It's a subtle gesture, but it feels right. The warmth of his hand spreads throughout my body.

Suddenly I hear a click and a flash of light from behind. Sebastian moves into protective mode. He takes off his jacket and hands it to me. "Put this over your face," he commands.

I know what's going on. Multiple paparazzi surround us, and I panic. My legs feel wobbly, and by now, I've stuffed my face into Seb's jacket. I sit on the sidewalk and have an anxiety attack. My breathing goes rapid, and my chest hurts. I start rocking back and forth. I feel the tears running down my cheeks.

Sebastian is yelling franticly. "Get away from her! Stop taking pictures you do not have consent. Leave us alone right now!"

Slowly they back away. I feel Sebastian as he sits next to me and holds me. I cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Grace," he whispers to me.

"Can.. we.. go.. home." I sob.

"Let's go," Sebastian says. He gently lifts me back to my feet and places his jacket on my shoulders to keep me warm.

We reach the car, and he helps me into the seat. I sit on the seat, trembling. Sebastian's eyes rarely leave me. The moments are a blur, but when we stop, we're at Sebastian's place.

He helps me out of the car and into the elevator. I have only been to Sebastian's place once. I didn't even go in. We usually hung out around the city or at my place.

He unlocks the door, and we go inside. He walks me over to the couch and sits me down. He gets up to get me a glass of water, but I stop him.

"Stay here," I command. I'm still trembling. He stops, sits next to me, and hugs me. I start to curl up into his arms. Eventually, he lies down and still holds me.

He wraps his arms around me, and I lie next to him. He is so warm and smells so good. I could stay here forever.

I fall asleep wrapped in his embrace. I wake up when I hear a phone buzzing. I recognize the ringtone as my own.

Sebastian answers and starts to whisper. "Hey Jodie, it's Sebastian. Grace is asleep. On the way to get ice cream, paparazzi surrounded us, and there were flashing lights and yelling. I managed to get her to cover her face before they caught it, but she had a panic attack. I feel terrible. I should've known this was going to happen. I was so awful bringing her into this trap. I've never seen her like that."

I can barely make out Jodie's voice on the other end. "Oh god. I've only seen her like that once before at a club. Listen, Sebastian. It's not your fault. She'll understand. Know that Grace loves you. She loves you as more than a friend, and I know this is going to be tough on her, but she will get through it because she's with you. I know you will help her. She needs time. I've never seen her as happy since she's met you and Isabel feels the same, and she's known Grace her whole life. Don't feel guilty. You are the best thing for Grace, and she is caring enough to never blame you for what happened tonight or what might happen in the future. Remember that. I'll let you go. Take care of her for me!"

"I will, thank Jodie! Just to let you know, I love her too," he says, sighing with relief at Jodie's words.

The call ends, and I pretend to sleep for a couple more minutes.

_He loves me._

His words repeat in my head, and I feel overwhelmed with happiness.

I decide to finally, " _wake up."_ I yawn and stretch a little because Sebastian's arms are still around me.

"Hey Seb," I whisper.

"Hey," he responds.

"Listen, nothing that happened tonight was your fault. The moment we became friends, I knew this would eventually happen. I may as well get used to it because I'm sticking around." I give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm so sorry, Grace," he repeats for the hundredth time that night. I can tell every time he's said it, he'd meant it.

"Thank you for protecting me tonight!" I say appreciatively.

"Always," he says.

"You know you're beautiful when you sleep," he tells me. With that, he softly presses his lips to mine.

A fire lights inside me. It felt like it was right. This man was perfect for me.

After the kiss, Sebastian got up. "Do you want to change into something more comfy?" He asks. "You can wear one of my hoodie's and some sweatpants. They'll be way too big for you but at least you'll be comfy and warm!"

"Yes please, Seb! I would really appreciate that!" I say.

He runs off and returns with some clothes. He gestures towards the hallway, "the bathroom is your second left." he informs me.

"Thanks!" I respond.

When I return Seb smiles at how big the clothes are on me and laughs. "We never got dessert! You up for two scoops of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles?" he asks, his eyes twinkling.

"You betcha!" I say.

When he returns with our bowls, he sits next to me, and we cuddle again. We turn on a movie, and I fall asleep once more.

What I never got to hear was that night after Sebastian carried me to a guest bed and tucked me in.

"Grace Brenner, you are so perfect and so beautiful. We will have the best future together. I have fallen pretty hard for you and love you more than anybody in the world. I promise to never hurt you and treat you like you deserve." 


	16. Chapter 15

** ENews! **

Does Sebastian Stan have a new girlfriend?

Pictured above is Sebastian Stan holding hands with a mystery girl. This was the only photo we managed to receive before the girl had a panic attack and Sebastian Stan yelled at the paparazzi to leave.

No one managed to get a picture of the girl's face as Sebastian helped cover it but we will try and work out who the girl is over the coming days. Be sure to check in regularly!

[twitter]

@ **chrisevans**

_would it ever hurt enews to stay out of people's business?_

↳ @ **anthonymackie** : agreed

↳ @ **username1** : clearly the girl can't handle the fame

↳ @ **username2** : seriously, can they let him live his life

↳ @ **username8** : well it looks like Chris and Anthony have confirmed that Sebastian has a new girlfriend!

↳ @ **username6** : _username1_ why don't you mind your own business?

\-------------------------------

**Sorry, really short!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Grace's POV**

The next morning I wake up in an unfamiliar setting. I'm lying in a bed that's much bigger than mine. The events of last night replay in my head and everything comes crashing down on me. I wonder where Sebastian is, so I go to check.

Sebastian's apartment is huge. I never got a chance to really look at it the last night. It has at least four bedrooms and is very modern.

I find Sebastian's bedroom and see he's still asleep. It's an adorable sight. I take a picture and send it to our group chat with Anthony and Chris.

[text message]

 **Anthony is a god** 🙏🏻

**me**

look at the sleeping

beauty

 **Mackie** 🥰

MY NEW

HOME SCREEN

Grace Brenner

you're officially

my favorite.

**me**

why thank you

Mr. Mackie

 **Evans** 🥰

aw, he's a cutie

**me**

ikr

 **Mackie** 🥰

so onto better things

Grace, why are you

at Sebastian's house

at this early hour? 😏

 **Evans** 🥰

That is an interesting

question Anthony.

**me**

Why don't I let Sebastian

tell you?

Speaking of Seb, he's

just woken up.

Goodbye everyone

 **Mackie** 🥰

Seb, you should've

stayed asleep! We were

getting to the juicy stuff.

 **Stan** 🥰

oh god, what did she send?

Sebastian had just woken up and saw me sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Good morning," he said in a groggy morning voice. It made my heart flutter a little.

"Good morning!" I respond cheerfully.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asks me, concern in his eyes.

"Much better! Thank you for taking care of me last night!" I say to him.

"It was no problem. It was my fault it happened." He yawns.

Desperate to change the subject, I tell him, "you might want to check your phone!"

He grabs his phone instantly and looks through the messages. He sighs when he sees the photo I took of him and laughs. He then reads the texts that follow. "Do you want me to tell them what happened?"

"Yes, please! They're your best friends and my friends, so they deserve to know. If you don't mind, could you wait until I leave? I don't really want to think about that right now!" I request.

"Alright!" I notice a change in his look. He's left the group chat, and I see there's a text from Chris.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing," he replies quickly. Too quickly.

I scootch to the top of the bed and see what he's looking at. It's a news article.

"I knew this was going to happen." He sighs, puts the phone down, and buries his face in his hands.

I pick up the phone and read the article in silence. I then notice Seb's Twitter is blowing up. People are tagging him in a tweet of Chris's.

"Hey Seb, it's okay! Don't worry!" I try and reassure him. "Look, your Twitter notifications are blowing up." I hand him his phone.

He opens Twitter, and his eyes widen in shock. I look over his shoulder and see what's going on. Chris and Anthony have been tweeting about the article. "Oh god," I whisper.

He hugs me. "It will be fine, Grace. I want to warn you the public is going to stop at nothing to find you."

"I know," I say, quietly lost in thought. I lie down next to Sebastian and think. I remember something. "Hey, your birthday is in two days! What are you doing to celebrate?"

"I'm going to hang out with you, duh." He laughs.

"I can throw a party. Do you have people you want to invite?" I ask.

"Nope. Chris and Anthony are filming, and my mom is away!" he tells me.

"Alright then, you and I will have a party together!" I decide.

Sebastian smiles at my enthusiasm. "Sounds good! We can have it here! What do we need?"

"I'll bake a cake, and you can get pizza! Also, what do you want as a present?" I ask him.

"Nothing, thanks. Your company is the best present!" He knows I don't have a lot of money since I'm on a teacher's salary.

I blush at his words. "Fine," I say.

We eat our breakfast and talk about some of our previous birthdays. Sebastian is telling me about his birthday from a couple of years ago.

"Chris and Anthony got so drunk. When Anthony got home, his wife was so mad at him. It was hilarious!"

We laugh at how silly they are.

I realize the time. "Seb, as much as I have love spending time with you, I've got to hit the road."

Sebastian's mood darkens a little. "Oh, ok! Well, I'll see you in two days! Do not bring me a present, Grace!"

I wink at him. "I won't! Thank you for bringing me on the date last night! I had a great time then and today!" I gather my stuff and say goodbye. As I start walking out the door, Sebastian grabs my arm and spins me around to face him. He kisses me softly.

"Bye, Grace!" he says.

"Bye, Seb!" I exit his apartment and walk away, grinning from ear to ear.

Later in the day, I facetime Isabel and Jodie.

**Me:** hey girlos!

 **Jodie:** hello!

 **Isabel:** Hola!

 **Me:** Isabel, I'm guessing Jodie filled you in on what happened last night?!

 **Isabel:** She did indeed!

 **Me:** good! I don't really want to talk through it again! Sebastian did a really good job of keeping the paparazzi away and calming me down!

 **Jodie:** so what happened when you got to his apartment?

 **Me:** Well, I fell asleep. Seb was cuddling me. Then I woke up and Sebastian lent me some clothes cause I was in that tight dress. When I came back, we ate ice cream, and I fell asleep again. When I woke up, I was in a guest bedroom. This morning though we talked about his birthday and we're having a party, the two of us!

 **Isabel:** that sounds fun!

 **Me:** I know! I also got a cute picture of Seb sleeping, and he kissed me twice over the hours we spent together!

 **Isabel:** Aww, adorable!

 **Jodie:** that's a bonus! Did you see the articles and the twitter drama?

I can see the looks of concern on both Isabel and Jodie's faces. They know something like this wouldn't sit well with me.

**Me:** yup! Obviously, it's not ideal, but it happened, and I'm going to try and make do! Seb and I are going to have to reveal our relationship if you wanna call it that eventually. I'm thankful they don't know who I am, so I have more time to prepare myself. Sebastian is helping me through it and is prepared to wait until I'm ready!

 **Jodie:** That's good!

 **Isabel:** Listen, Grace. We're both really sorry this happened to you after only a couple of months. You are the strongest person we know, and know that you'll push through! It seems like Sebastian is a great guy who truly cares for you!

 **Me:** he is! We will chat tomorrow! Thank you for your support!

 **Jodie:** Always!

 **Isabel:** bye!!

It's nearly time to go to bed when my phone starts to buzz with messages.

[text message]

 **Anthony is a god** 🙏🏻

 **Evans** 🥰

Hey Grace, Seb filled

us in on what happened

last night! We're really

sorry, you had to face that!

We want to let you know

that we're here for you if

you need us!

**me**

Thanks, you guys! It was

kinda scary, the first time and

all, but I'll get the hang of it!

 **Mackie** 🥰

Also, we want to apologize

for kind of confirming Seb

is in a (kinda) relationship?

without asking for permission

and for acting recklessly.

**me**

It's fine! I'm not mad! They

were going to find out

eventually! They still don't

know who exactly I am,

but we'll reveal it soon!

 **Stan** 🥰

We will?

**me**

Well, ya, if you want to?

 **Stan** 🥰

of course, I do!

**me**

I want to wait a bit longer.

I need to get used to the

idea and prepare myself

for the hate! 🤣

 **Mackie** 🥰

I'll fight the haters!

 **Evans** 🥰

me too

 **Stan** 🥰

all of us will!

**me**

ly all. I'm going to sleep.

I'm exhausted from

the events of yesterday

 **Stan** 🥰

sleep tight!

 **Mackie** 🥰

Aw, look at Seb!

So sweet! Grace, you

really changed this man.

 **Stan** 🥰

shut it, Mackie.

**me**

🤣🤣🤣


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's bday party!

**Grace's POV**

It was Sebastian's birthday. I had no idea what to get him and somehow didn't know what cake to bake.

An idea suddenly struck me for a gift. It wasn't expensive but hopefully heartfelt. I ran to the local pharmacy to have it done. They always had the best machines for photo gifts.

When it was ready, I left the store. On the way home, I needed to go to the supermarket to grab the ingredients for Seb's cake. I decided to shoot Chris a text.

[text message]

 **Chris** 🥰

**Me**

Hey Chris, sorry to

bother! I was wondering

if I could ask you a

question?

 **Chris** 🥰

you never bother!

What's up?

**Me**

So as you know, it's

Seb's bday and we

are having a mini party.

I'm in charge of baking

the cake and was

wondering if you know

if Seb has a preference

in flavors?

 **Chris** 🥰

Seb likes any cake!

Chocolate is his

favorite though! 😋

**Me**

Thank you so much

Chris! you're a

lifesaver!

 **Chris** 🥰

Anytime!

I grab the stuff and return home.

I really enjoy baking. I'm definitely not a pro baker, but there's something I like about it! It's not just because there's loads of delicious batter!

I finally finish the cake and decorate it with homemade icing! I have a panic attack when I realize I don't know what to wear. I instinctively text Jodie.

[text message]

 **Jodes** 🤍

**Me**

Are you free?

 **Jodes** 🤍

yup!

**Me**

Perfect, can you come

over? Bring clothes,

please!

 **Jodes** 🤍

I'll be there asap!

Jodie arrives a couple of minutes later.

"Thank god you're here!" I exclaim.

"Enough chit chat! You have a couple of minutes before you need to go, and we need to move!" She turns on her work mode, rummaging through clothes and makeup. "What vibe are we going for?"

"No idea," I say. "Nothing fancy! It's just him and me, but it's not a date!"

"Alright, I'm gonna dress you in something cute rather than sexy!" she informs me.

"Do whatever you want!" I tell her.

Jodie is a miracle worker when it comes to things like this. Working as a model, she has a ton of experience with makeovers and has the best fashion sense!

About half an hour later, I'm ready. The whole look is so me. Natural.

(outfit⬇️)

"Thank you, Jodie! You're my savior!" I give her a hug.

"No problem, I love our makeover sessions!" She tells me!

I thank her again, and she leaves. "Have fun tonight, missy!" she calls to me as she's going.

"I will!" I call back.

I grab the cake, Seb's gift, and my bag and set off. On my way, I post on Instagram.

_liked by is_miller, jodiemorris, and 3.6k others_

**gbrenner:** hey! didn't see you there!

**is_miller:** 😍😍

↳ **gbrenner:** 🤍🤍

**username9:** she is so pretty!

↳ **gbrenner:** thanks, love!

**jodiemorris:** stunner!

↳ **gbrenner:** your handiwork!

**username6:** to look like you!

↳ **gbrenner:** to look like you! 😍

_load more comments_

Sebastian had unfollowed me and stopped liking my posts. We had discussed it together so that the media wouldn't write any articles about me without knowing anything. Chris and Anthony had wanted to follow me but decided not to until I went public.

I arrived at Sebastian's door and was nervous, but I didn't know why. I knocked on it.

Sebastian opened the door almost immediately. "Hey, Grace!" His eyes scanned my body, and his eyes seemed to glow. "You look stunning!"

I blush a deep crimson. "Thanks, Seb!"

He invites me in, and I set down the cake. He's already ordered the pizza.

I relax now that I'm with Seb. He decides to talk to me about work.

"Are you excited for the new school year?" he asks me.

"Yeah! I have adored this summer, but it's going to be so good to get back! I love the children, and I enjoy teaching!" I explain.

Seb smiles at my passion. It's the same passion he has for his career. He takes acting very seriously, and I really admire it.

We chat some more, and I tell him funny stories from teaching.

"So you know how I teach second grade?" I say.

"Mhm," Seb replies.

"Well, a couple of years ago, I had this little boy in my class. His name was Charlie, and he had a crush on a little girl called Chloe. Charlie was the kindest soul, and Chloe was too, except she was very smart and strong-willed. Charlie decided one day to ask Chloe over for a playdate. Chloe said no, being the independent little girl she was. Charlie was crushed, you know? I witnessed it all on the playground one day." I begin to tell the story.

Seb looks sad, "Aw, poor Charlie!"

"I know! But it gets better! He decided to write a note to Chloe." I tell him.

Seb's eyes widen in suspense.

"In the message, he wrote about how he liked her and wished she would come to his house on a play date. He never gave the letter to Chloe. Instead, he threw it out. I don't know how exactly another boy called Will found it, but he did. After break one day, Will began to read the letter out. I stopped him and took the note, but the children pestered me to finish it. So I did. I know, I know, I'm a mean teacher, but they wouldn't stop annoying me! I never read out who it was from and Will either never saw or never told anyone. Everyone did know it was addressed to Chloe. Will had read that part out. After the note Chloe, the next day went up to Will and said that she would go on a play date with him. They finished fifth-grade at the end of the school year, and they are still best friends since then!"

Seb smiles as I finish the story. "That was a great story! I love children's romance!"

I laugh. The pizza then arrives. Over dinner, we talk and eat. In this time, I realize how much I cherish my relationship with Seb and how much he means to me.

It's then time for cake. "A little birdie told me you like chocolate cakes!" I tell Seb.

"I love chocolate cake!" he says.

I sing happy birthday to him, and he blows out his candles and makes a wish. We eat the cake, which Seb adores.

I then bring out my present. "I know you told me not to get you anything, but it's something small! It's just a bit of a gimmick!" I tell him.

He opens the little box. In it is a keychain. Inside the keychain is a picture of us. "I figured because you are always traveling for movies that it would be a little something for you to carry with you to remember me by!"

"Oh my god, Grace! I absolutely love it! Thank you!" He gives me the biggest hug and almost squeezes e too much. "Who took this photo of us?"

"Remember when we went on that hike with Jodie in upstate New York for the day?" I ask.

His eyes light up with recognition. "Of course! Thank you, Grace! I really love it!"

"It's nothing!" I say.

I notice a change in his demeanor. "Grace, I don't want to ruin the night, but I need to tell you something!"

"Anything," I say, worried.

"I have to go in a week to Atlanta to start the new marvel movie. I'm sorry, and I know it's short notice!" he tells me.

"It's alright, Seb! It was going to happen anyway, and we can facetime every day!" He smiles that I amn't freaking out at him. "Besides, A NEW MARVEL MOVIE! OH MY GOD!" I yell. My marvel fangirl comes out.

He laughs at me.

The realization sinks in. "I'm going to miss you so much, Seb!"

"I bet I will miss you more!" he tells me.

We decide to watch a movie to end off the night. I'm lying in Seb's arms, becoming quite drowsy when Seb speaks.

"Grace?"

"mhm," I say tiredly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks me.

Any ounce of tiredness leaves my body, and I sit up. "Are you serious? Of course, I will!" My body is overflowing with happiness.

Seb speaks, "I really love being with you. I'm happiest when I'm with you, and I have these intense feelings for you!"

I don't respond to his words. I lean over him and kiss him. More passionately than I ever have before.

Seb deepens the kiss.

Moments later, we're back cuddling.


End file.
